


Down Time

by ObsidianRomance



Series: Hemophobes and Hemophiliacs [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(You need to read Worth the Wait for this to make sense) Jensen contemplates his feelings for his newborn twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: post mpreg!Jared, blood disorder, schmoop, cute babies, OMG SUGARY SWEET JENSEN MUSINGS  
> Word Count: 1,000  
> Rating: G

Jensen came into the bedroom to find the rest of his family sprawled out on their king size bed, sound asleep.

It brought an instant smile to his face.

Jared, having spent an extra week in the hospital after the birth of their twins was _finally_ home, even though he still looked a little too shaky for Jensen’s liking.

Even in sleep, Jared looked pale, his relaxed sleep infused features still holding a hint of discomfort.

He was curled on his left side with his head resting on the bicep of his left arm as he stretched it parallel to the top of the mattress, positioning himself almost like an upside down “L”.

Kyle and Lucy were snuggled up close to him, sharing a rare moment of simultaneous sleep.

For all the hell the twins gave Jared coming into this world, they made up for it with the almost eerie fact that they were _great_ babies.  They were easy.

While Jared was in the hospital, juggling two babies on his own was difficult or Jensen, but now that they could divide and conquer?  Jensen realized just how easy the twins made it for their first time parents.

Still, they were newborns and they seemed to refuse to be on the same schedule.  When Lucy was asleep, Kyle wanted attention.  When Kyle was hungry, Lucy was a lazy, but extremely cute, little lump.  That wasn’t always terrible, because it was usually had to do everything at once.

So that fact that both twins were sleeping happily at the same time, along with their father, was a rare sight.

Lucy snuffled in her sleep and nudged closer to her father.

Jensen couldn’t believe how much the babies looked like pups subconsciously wiggling closer to their parent even in sleep.

Jared had put a fortress of pillows on the other side of the bed, not that the twins moved much to require one.

Fishing his phone out from his back pocket, Jensen made sure it was silenced and took a few shots of his family.  He’d send them to their parents in a little while, but right now he was getting a weird tug in his gut to join the scene in front of him.

With a slow cat crawl, Jensen stalked onto the bed, shoving the pillow aside and using his own body as a protective barrier for the twins.  He shifted as close as possible without disturbing the perfect calm of the moment, stopping when he was able to dip his head and drop a sprinkling of kisses to Lucy’s soft tuft of hair.

Lucy had a lot of hair; Jensen loved to touch it, to breathe it in and inhale her baby scent.  Kyle, on the other hand, had hardly any hair, just a soft fuzz covering his crown.  But he smelled just as baby sweet, with miniature versions of Jared’s eyes and cheeks neither parent knew where they came from.

Jensen’s heart did cartwheels in his chest; he was so in love with these babies.  It was sappy, and cliché and he swore he would never be one of _those_ parents, but after they worked so hard to make sure the twins arrived safely, he realized that was exactly who he was becoming.  And that was okay, because if being Kyle and Lucy’s dad meant being one of _those_ parents, then he was proud to be one.

A lock of hair fell into Jared’s face and he twitched his nose.  Gently, Jensen tucked it back into place, careful not to wake his husband who _really_ deserved this break.

Looking at Jared, Jensen’s heart had the same reaction it did when he thought about his children.  Jared’s belly was soft and swollen and he couldn’t believe that 8 days ago both of his miracle babies had been cramped up in there.  He couldn’t believe a lot of things.

Mainly, when he really thought about it, he couldn’t believe that he, a hemophobe, had fallen completely in love with a hemophiliac.

He knew opposites attracted, but it was almost a cruel joke

But, somewhere along the line he realized that he still _hated_ blood, but he didn’t hate Jared’s blood.  Seeing Jared bleed bothered him on entirely different levels.  He didn’t get the jumping out of his skin feeling when he saw Jared’s blood.  Instead this weird desire to hold it together, to protect, kicked in.

He still hated blood, as evidenced anytime he went to donate his blood at the hospital, but he didn’t hate Jared’s.  It might be lacking some elements, but Jared’s blood was part of Jared, and he was more than capable of dealing with that.

That same blood, that same lack of a clotting factor, ran through Kyle’s veins.  Jensen traced his son’s arm and found that sometimes he couldn’t believe that fact.  Kyle looked like him and he looked like Jared; he seemed too perfect for any doctor to say something was wrong with him.

And Jensen realized, that was because there was _nothing_ wrong with him.  He was like Jared.  And Jared was amazing.  Which meant Kyle was extraordinary.

Kyle would be fine.  If it meant Jensen had to bank more blood to make sure of it, he would do it.  No stranger was going to have a part of Kyle’s life.

He couldn’t stop the content sigh from escaping his mouth on its own.

“Jen?”  Jared squinted his eyes and locked in on Jensen.

“Hey.  It’s okay baby.  Go back to sleep.”  Jensen reached out and pressed a ghost of a kiss to Jared’s sleep parted lips.  “I’ll watch over you guys.”

“Hmmokay.”  Jared’s voice was a weak jumbled murmur as he fell back into sleep, stretching a foot out to tangle with Jensen’s, making their bodies a complete oval around the twins.

It was one o’clock, and the twins would be up soon.  But for right now, Jensen’s only job was watching them _be._


End file.
